Rei "Selaphiel" Hakuryuu
"Please...forgive me..." - Rei, to the Chief of Heaven }} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Name | } |- ! Hebrew | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Birthday | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Blood Type | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:12" | ! style="width:50%; padding:12" | |} '''Rei' is the only son of Icarus. His real name is Eureidyce Shaltiel I. which contains a name of his father's old friend, Euridyce, and an archangel's name, Selaphiel. Appearance Rei has crimson hair, bright skin, a blue right eye and a red left eye; which he disguised into blue by contacts. His eyes change depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into seriousness. He typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Rei wears his school outfit oftenly as he don't really know about fashion things. Personality Initially, Rei is introduced as a character who is quiet, friendly, and calm. He is also known for having a sweet tooth, as he spent almost 200 million Lynx on snacks when he was at the Heaven. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically the Chocolate Balls. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him—deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Rei has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for pain. He possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine—definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Rei's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Rei often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Background Rei was born as the son of Icarus. Showing great promise from birth, Rei has already mastered many spelling techniques at a tender age, and is set to be one of the best that ever produced. But later it revealed that he has a red eye, which the symbol of a Child of Ill Omen. The Chief of Heaven immediately discarded and sent him to the Earth in order to purify himself, and also sealed all of his memories which he can gain back by collecting them back. Abilities & Powers Twin Swords: '''Possessing a great skill in swordsmanship, Rei always look with his twin swords he hides with his spell. '''Intelligence: '''He can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instant, and also possesses high knowledge concerning various matters. '''Enhanced Agility: Rei is very agile, as he can attack from every position. His swiftness is mainly employed to dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. High intelligence: Rei can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. Also,Rei's years of experience can lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his calm in extremely dangerous situations. Eyes of the Seven Archangels Eye of Jegudiel ('יהודיאל): '''The eye is placed on his right hand. This allowing Rei to read through his target's mind and control it as he wish. '''Eye of Gabriel (''גַּבְרִיאֵל'): ' Allowing him to use Gabriel's Horn that could blow a death to someone. He rarely use the eye since it also causing a great effect to himself. 'Eye of Selaphiel ('שאלתיאל'): '''The name of the angel that contains on his name. This is his main power, granting one's wish(es) whatever it is. He use this power of him wisely as he know he can't be the reckless one. '''Eye of Michael ('מִיכָאֵל‎'): '''The opposite of Gabriel, Michael is the most suitable one for Rei. It isn't blow a death to someone, but it does kill. The eye often shows in a form of chains with a blade on its each end. '''Eye of Uriel ('אוּרִיאֵל'): '''Shaped like a ball and chain, Rei uses this frequently under normal situations, for defensive and offensive purposes. It is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. '''Eye of Raphael ('רָפָאֵל'): '''which means God’s healing. Raphael is the healer of illness and the helper in sorrow. In it's visual shape, the eye shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from enhancement abilities. When He is in his angelic state, it can heal serious injuries, such as a fractured arm, within seconds. '''Eye of Barachiel ('ברכיאל'): '''Shaped like a hook, it wraps around opponents and restricts their movement. It also forcefully causes its prisoners to enter invisibility, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of abilities. It is only possible to escape from the eye through brute force. Relationships 'Zero: ' He had shown a lot of dislikes since their first meeting as Zero mentioned that his power is almost the same as God. Rei, who hate such arrogant words, instantly mark Zero as his enemy. Quotes ''"Although I don't know what's my sin, I still tried to do my best to get back 'there'." "He did die. His wings are broken." "Love? The first thing thought on my mind is about a red string that hold up by the Moirai. No matter how, they will cut it off." Trivia *His favourite is chocolate. *He mastered the Greek and Hebrew languange. *He also well-skilled with spear and bow, he could hit a moving target perfectly with it. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male